The Diary Entries Of A Teen Girl!
by deathzprincess
Summary: every teen girl has a diary dont they? well this girl has a diary with secrets of her love ... lust ... and dark secrets tht others dont know ...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I just got this piece of worthless nothingness called a diary. yea I'm talking to you , ya dumb book. Since I have it I might as well use it . ... Today was ok . Well ok better than ok . My secret crush finally noticed me... He finally stopped following my best friend around like a lost puppy and he talked to me. I wouldn't blame him for talking to me either. She finally ignored him and now I'm high in the clouds for being in love. I hope he didn't notice how red I was when he was talking to me . Also didn't help that the whole time he talked I was doodling his name in my notebook. ... Why do I have to be a dork? Oh well. At least she pushed him to the curve because I'm glad enough to take a hottie like him any day!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

Today I am hating myself. I wore a dress to school. My crush looked at me weird but I'm not quite sure why. Does he like it? Do I look pretty wearing a dress? I honestly have no idea because I only wear t-shirts and jeans. I guess my change in scenery has messed with peoples heads. haha. Oh well I just hope they don't think I'm doing this again. EVER! No more dresses for me . If all its gonna do is make me look weird and make my crush look at me weird too. But on the other hand ... He was looking at me like I was weird like crazy but weird like as in ...liking me more I think. I really hope so . ...


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Ok so I didn't stick with my word when I said no more dresses. I asked my crush if he wanted to hang out and he said sure... well... He came over and I wore a dress again and he looked at me with that weird look again. I really hope he likes me alot. Even though I was in a dress we spent time playing video games. It was amazing! And before he left he hugged me. And it was like a long hug . Like it meant something. I wonder if he feels the same way with me. I'm super happy right now . Just wanna scream out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear diary,

My best friend confronted me this morning at school. ... She looked at me with such a mad face. She told me that if I don't back away from my crush... her dog... that I was gonna be in alot of trouble. All I gotta say is that she shouldn't have pushed him away like that. I deserve him unlike her. She ignored him and everything. ... ok well after that I went to my locker and I found a note in it from him. ... He wants to ask me something tomorrow after school in the schools garden. I so can't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

My crush asked me to prom! It's a month away and he asked me! I totally can't believe it. I am so happy but I also think my friend is jealous... or at least mad at me. I don't care he's my crush and I am so stoked about it. I need a dress and shoes and OMG! Even need to book a hair dresser. lolz I can't wait. Yea yea I know I'm repeating myself . But hey I finally have a date to prom... and I think he's my boyfriend now too!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear diary,

I found a threat note in my locker today. Telling me to back off of my crush/ boyfriend. I think its my best friend but I highly doubt she would do something like that. I asked her about it and she said no. I wonder who it could be? I don't wanna tell him about it because it might worry him or maybe make him rethink about asking me to prom. Nothing is gonna stop me at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

I was followed today as I drove home. Some red car was behind me the whole time until I parked into my driveway. Then the car drove by slowly and sped off. I'm kinda scared but I need to know who is doing this. But on the bright side I got my prom dress today with matching silver shoes. Its a beautiful bright red color and I think its gonna look great . I just gotta hope nothing else goes wrong from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear diary,

Today was the worst at school . Someone was following me and I could feel it. After lunch I found a yellow envelope in my locker with pitures of me from the mall the other day. Its really creepy. And after school when I went to my car there was a white piece of paper on my window ... tape on the inside! I'm really scared. No one has a key to my car but me and my parents. Who is doing this?! I'm so scared that I can hardly sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear diary,

I am totally losing my mind . Prom is this Saturday and I still havnt found out whose is messing with me. I went out for a jog today and there was a car slowly following me. When I was able to have a pace to be beside the car I couldn't look in it because the windows were tinted. Who ever was following me knows how to keep hidden. I have a plan to see if I can find out who is following me. But no spoils yet. I will tell the plan if it works tomorrow for sure .


	10. Chapter 10

Dear diary,

The plan didn't work. I noticed that yesturday they stopped at the third corner that I turned so I was hoping they would so do it again today. I was wrong . I left a sticky mouse trap there so when ever I seen the red car again I could check to see if it was on the tire but the car didnt go far today when I done my jog. Either they are that smart or something came up on both of our plans... I just need to keep my eye out for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear diary,

It's Friday. A day before prom and the person hasn't bothered me til today. I went out on a date with my new boyfriend . Well not new but it still feels new since I been with him. But we went to the movies and got our seats someone kept on throwing popcorn at me. It felt like who ever it is wanted attention but didn't want to be found. It was kinda scary because they went this far or this long to go do something in public. Tomorrow night is prom and I still haven't got any closer to who is torturing me. **ITS DRIVING ME INSANE! **But hopefully I'll get over it . Just hopefully they leave me alone. I can't help but still question my best friend but I'm not sure anymore.


End file.
